


Raining Kittens

by brilliantboffins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamilton Cast - Freeform, Kittens, RPF, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking, hamilton imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Walking home in the rain, you meet a man trying to rescue a kitten stuck in a river.





	Raining Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from “Tonight” on the CLPPNG album (you can listen to it on **[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaz19hVpklQ)** )
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

 

 

The storm came out of nowhere, lashing the streets and buildings with sheets of water. You raced towards home trying to huddle down as much as possible even though you were already drenched. Thunder shook the skies and you swore you felt the ground shake as the heavens bellowed. Normally you didn’t mind storms, but getting caught in one was no fun.

The river near your apartment had flooded with the excess water, strong currents pounding the banks. Whereas usually you could almost see the bottom now it was hidden from view. The sound of the waves as they broke on the rocks was almost deafening and you made sure to keep away, not wanting to slip and fall in.

Lightning lit up the dark skies and for a moment you thought you saw a human-shaped figure standing by the waters. You squinted through the pouring rain, trying to see, and sure enough the figure moved.

“HEY!” You shouted as it appeared that whoever it was moved closer to the river, “What’re you doing??! That’s dangerous!”

The other person paid you no attention, perhaps not hearing your calls, and kept walking towards the waters.

You panicked and rushed towards them, cursing in your mind at some people’s stupidity. To your shock the person actually waded into the rushing currents, struggling to stay standing as they headed for the middle of the river.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??” You screamed, terrified that you were going to see someone die right in front of you, “COME BACK HERE!!”

By now you had reached the riverbank and the water licked the land right in front of your feet. The other person finally seemed to hear you and they turned to look, their expression also one of surprise. You still couldn’t see well through the rain, but it looked like a man, and he gestured towards the centre of the river as he shouted something back at you. You shook your head, unable to understand him, and waved for him to get back to shore.

“Come back here!! That’s too dangerous!!”

Instead of complying, he turned and continued further from you, heading for a large rock that protruded out of the water. He was having trouble standing upright now and you saw him give up on walking, instead swimming for the rock. You narrowed your eyes, wondering what was over there, and peered as hard as you could. For a second it looked like something moved on the rock, something very small but you couldn’t be sure. You watched, feeling helpless, as the man got closer, his head bopping as he swam. His arm reached out and grabbed the side of the rock as he hauled himself up and caught something in his other hand. Quickly, he turned and started to swim back, but his movements were hindered since he could only use one arm. The currents pushed him down the river and you ran along the shore to keep up, keeping your eyes on him. As he finally neared the shore you could tell he was completely exhausted. His movements were sluggish and even though he tried to stand up when the water became shallow enough the force of the water kept knocking him down.

Sighing in exasperation you waded into the water, grimacing at the feeling of your shoes, socks, and pants getting wet. Somewhere in your mind you remembered that you were supposed to kick off your shoes when going into water to prevent them from dragging you down, but right now you didn’t have the time to worry about any of that. It was freezing cold and you just wanted to get this crazy guy safely onto the shore as fast as possible, so you stumbled forward, grabbing onto his arm when you were near enough, and tugged him towards the banks.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” You bellowed, looking absolutely livid, “You could have died! Are you an idiot?!”

He gave you a tired smile and held up whatever it was he had retrieved from the rock.

“Couldn’t leave this little guy all alone,” he replied.

You glanced over and finally got a good look at the small bundle which he had been cradling. It was a sad looking kitten, black and white, fur soaked through and mewing pathetically.

“Holy shit…,” you muttered as the two of you finally made it to land. You crowded around the man to see the kitten better, noting how frightened it looked.

“My placed is nearby,” you offered, “Do you want to bring him over? We can go to the vet after.”

The man nodded and gentled cuddled the kitten to his chest.

“I’m Daveed, by the way. Thanks for helping.”

You shook your head, still in disbelief at what you witnessed.

“Y/N. I thought you were trying to kill yourself, scared the shit out of me.”

Daveed laughed as you led the way back up the river banks to the safety of the sidewalk.

“Nah, I guess this poor guy got stuck on the rock when the storm started.”

You nodded and brushed your wet hair out of your eyes. The storm still showed no sign of stopping and the two of you hurried towards your apartment, wanting to get out of the rain and dried off as quickly as possible.

———————————–

The hot water felt like bliss as you washed yourself down. You shampooed your hair and scrubbed until your skin turned red, revelling in the joy of your shower. Daveed had already washed up, you having insisted he go and get warmed up immediately since he was in the river for so long. Right now he was likely in your living room taking care of the kitten as you took your turn in the bathroom.

It had felt weird bringing a strange man to your apartment and then sending him to use your shower, but whatever, you couldn’t have let him stay wet and cold. During that time, you had taken care of the kitten for him, drying the little fur ball off and giving him some food. You weren’t sure if milk or solids were the way to go, so you had tried a bit of both, letting the kitten decide which he liked better. The little guy was ravenous, chowing down on the bits of flaked tuna you had doled out, then slurping down the milk as well. It was reassuring to see him with enough energy to drink and eat as you knew that that was usually a good sign for recovery.

You turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with a relieved sigh. Finally, you were beginning to feel like yourself again. Quickly you dried off and changed into your pajamas before heading out.

As you had predicted, Daveed was in the living room playing with the kitten. His clothes had been soaked so you had loaned him a bathrobe since none of your clothes would fit him. Even so, the garment only came up to his knees, making him look quite ridiculous but he didn’t mind as he watched the kitten chase a shoestring.

You smiled at the scene, happy to see both kitten and man were perkier than before, and walked to the kitchen to grab some food.

“You hungry? I can make us something to eat if you want.”

He looked over and nodded.

“Sure, that trip into the river really did a number on me, feeling starved.”

You laughed and pulled out some ingredients to make pasta before opening a cupboard to grab some chips and snacks.

“Here, these should hold you over until the food’s ready. Oh, and help yourself to anything in the fridge. There’re drinks in there.”

Daveed let the kitten entertain himself as he went rooting through the fridge, pulling out a can of pop. He leaned against the counter where he could watch you cook while still keeping an eye on the kitten.

“Anything I can do to help? Not the greatest cook, but I can boil some water?”

You laughed and gave him an amused look.

“I think I can handle it, thanks. You just play kitten daddy. By the way, that was still a stupid thing to do, wading into a flooded river. Good cause, still stupid.”

He shrugged and grinned.

“No regrets, though. At least I’ll sleep easy tonight.”

You pondered on that for a second then nodded.

“True. And I guess that’s most important. Lucky for that little guy you spotted him.”

Daveed chuckled, “Not sure what I’m going to do with him, though. My roommate’s allergic.”

You studied the man and flicked your eyes between him and the little fur ball now trying to chew his own tail, stumbling about and meowing.

“I don’t mind keeping him here. I mean, technically this apartment’s no pets, but whatever. A kitten won’t do that much damage. And you can visit whenever you want?”

Daveed laughed and waggled his eyebrows at you suggestively.

“Why, Y/N, are you trying to flirt with me through the kitten?”

You threw a bag of chips at him which he caught and proceeded to open. You pouted your lips and batted your eyes at him exaggeratedly, clasping your hands in front of your chest as you made kissy noises.

“Oh, why yes, Daveed, Mr. Brave Kitten Saviour! How you sweep me off your feet with your heroism~,” you flattered, then burst out laughing, “Is it working? Are you attracted to me yet?”

Daveed’s laughter joined yours as you finished making the pasta. The kitten wobbled over to Daveed and followed him around as you set up the table. He bent down and took the kitten in his hands, bringing him up to face-level to check him over.

“He’s so small, I didn’t realize kittens could be so tiny,” the man marvelled, “I don’t even know if he’s actually a boy or not. How do you tell?”

You smiled and walked over, gently taking the kitten from him and flipped the little guy onto his back.

“Between the legs,” you replied, “boys have two little furry balls between their back legs.”

You pointed at the two little tiny round lumps, so tiny it would be easy to miss them. The kitten mewed in protest at being on his back and flailed about until he flipped himself over.

Daveed blinked at you in surprise and somewhat impressed as he took the kitten back.

“Wow, you know your cats.”

You grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“I used to have them before I moved to the city. We’ll have to get him de-balled when he gets a little older otherwise it’s going to be pee-markings all over the place.”

Daveed winced, “'De-balled’? Is that the scientific term?”

You patted him on the shoulder and took the two plates of pasta to the dining table.

“Yep, you bet it is. But it’s easier on the boys, the operation I mean. They don’t even need to stay at the vet’s overnight usually. I don’t even think my cats realized the balls were gone.”

The kitten struggled in Daveed’s grip until he was set down and the two of you settled at the dining table to eat.

“Let’s…talk about something else,” Daveed suggested, looking slightly nauseous.

You gave him a sympathetic look and nodded in agreement.

———————————-

Over the meal you both shared bits and pieces about yourselves. Daveed, you learned, was from California. He was a rapper and had a band called clipping. which he often performed with. Right now they were working on a new album and he performed a few of his songs for you. The lyrics made you blush and by the end of the meal your cheeks were bright red as he teased you.

“That’s too adorable, Y/N! You kind of resemble a tomato right now.”

You huffed rubbed at your cheeks, trying not to laugh.

“Even tomatoes would blush at those kinds of lyrics! Holy crap, how do you come up with it?”

Daveed threw back his head and laughed as he began to rap another verse.

“Turnt than a motherfucker  
Bought that ho a shot cause you wanna cuff her  
All these other motherfuckers think they stuntin’  
But they spot is ‘bout to close  
And they ain’t pullin’ nothin’  
Walls smell like pussy when it sweat  
Snort it to the face, but the club wet  
Trying to get a taste, baby wanna flex  
Sick of pushin’ weight in an alley with a mind full of sex  
She walk to the floor, leave the bar stool soakin’  
Drop it down low, make it wade like the ocean  
And every man up in here wanna see her bust it open  
But you ain’t gonna get it if you so soft-spoken  
Flashing lights, molly dreams, face down low  
DJ screaming “last call”, that liquor dark, that dick gone hard  
With visions of her legs up in the air over your face under her ass  
And breaking lamps from beating pussy purple cause she like it fast  
Wha-wha-wha-what’s your fantasy? Ass like Trina, face like Beyonce  
And tell your story, try to whip her fine ass free  
Cause she’s probably used to ballers and ballin’ you may not be  
But shit, this spot’s about to close and you still ain’t pulled you a freak?”

“Ok! Ok!” You cried, hands covering your eyes as you laughed, knowing he was purposely doing it now to mess with you, and as embarrassing as it was you found yourself getting aroused. The words were crude, vulgar, and yet they sent a spike of heat through you.

You glanced over at the kitten who had made himself comfortable on your sofa, curled up in a corner and dozing happily.

“I don’t really think that’s age appropriate for our young charge.”

Daveed’s smirk was entirely too smug as he leaned against the table and lowered his voice.

“Well…I could always give you a private performance in the bedroom,” he offered.

Your breath caught as suddenly you found your eyes locked to his. Beneath the teasing and humour you saw that he was serious, his next move dependent entirely on how you responded. You swallowed hard and bit your lip, trying to count your options. A part of you protested loudly at the prospect of hopping into bed with someone you hardly knew, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t intrigued at the same time. Daveed seemed like a nice enough person, and hey, he risked his life to rescue a kitten so major bonus points. Surely one night couldn’t hurt.

You licked your lips and leaned in as well, noting how his eyes drifted down to watch your tongue.

“What if I wanted your mouth doing something else besides rapping songs for me?” You wondered, tone hushed.

His smirk grew as he gave a subtle nod.

“Pretty sure I can work with that, baby. My mouth is very talented.”

You chuckled, “Hm…cocky aren’t we? Think you can live up to the lyrics from your own songs?”

His eyes grew dark as he pressed even closer until his lips were almost touching yours.

“Baby girl, it’s going to give me great pleasure getting you wet and soaking.”

You gasped and he lunged forward covering your mouth with his. He wasted no time at all and pushed his tongue in, nipping your lips until you whimpered.

A soft mew made you jerk back as you looked over and saw that the kitten had woken up. Daveed and you shared a slightly exasperated look as the little fur ball circled around on the sofa.

“We…um…we should probably…get a box for him,” you stammered, trying to sound more in control than you felt.

Daveed nodded, “Yeah, get him somewhere safe for the night.”

You thought for a moment then headed for the sofa to get the kitten.

“There’s some boxes in the kitchen, can you grab one? I’ll get him some blankets. We can put him in the guest room for the night, leave some food and water in there as well.”

Both of you tried to go about getting the kitten settled like normal but the sexual tension was obvious. The guest room as quite bare, not too many chances for the kitten to get into mischief, so you set the box in a corner, covered it with towels and blankets to keep the kitten warm, then left enough food and water for the night in case he needed to eat or drink.

As you turned off the lights and gently closed the door you saw the little guy getting comfortable and settling down for another nap.

Daveed was right behind you and he pressed against your body with his as soon as you shut the door and turned around.

“So…Y/N…what am I going to do with you?”

You tried to act nonchalant, crossing your arms in front of your chest as you lifted an eyebrow to study him.

“You’re the one with all the dirty songs, put 'em to good use.”

He chuckled and slid his arms around you, letting his hands splay over your back.

“I get the feeling I’m going to find quite the dirty girl under your little innocent act.”

Your blush came back full force as your gaze dropped. Daveed nudged your chin up until you met his eyes and he leaned in to kiss you once more. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he licked into your mouth, his tongue toying with yours until he had you moaning softly. You tried to pull back to move things to the bedroom but he refused to let you go. Instead he heaved you up onto his shoulder making you squeal and laugh.

“Daveed! Put me down, I can walk!” You demanded even as he found your bedroom and walked in confidently.

His hand landed a soft smack on your ass as he dropped you onto the bed.

“Quiet,” he commanded, although his lips were curled into a smirk, “Tonight, you are mine. You don’t get to do anything without my permission.”

You shivered at how authoritative his voice was and nodded, feeling nervous but also excited.

“Yes sir, whatever you say sir.”

You meant the words to be teasing, but Daveed’s breath hitched. He bent down and traced the back of his fingers down your cheek, eyes locked to yours. The bath robe he wore had loosened and it gave you a good view of his bare chest underneath, making your mouth water. It had been far too long since someone touched you and Daveed’s intense, lust-filled gaze was already making you more aroused than you’ve felt for months.

Gently, he pushed you back to lay on the bed, undoing the buttons on your pajama shirt. He brushed the sides open to reveal that you hadn’t bothered with a bra, making him smirk.

“As I thought, naughty, naughty kitten.”

You blushed and pouted your lips, trying to look huffy.

“Well…it’s more comfortable this way. Fucking boob bondage contraptions just so they can look ‘perky’,” your air quoted with an eye roll.

Daveed laughed and circled a finger around one nipple causing you to shiver. He brought his mouth to the sensitive flesh and nipped it lightly, testing your reaction. His tongue lapped over the hardening bud as your back arched off the bed. You gasped and slid your fingers into his hair, still a bit damp from the shower, grasping at the curly strands for something to hold. He growled in approval before closing his lips over the nipple entirely and sucking hard.

“O-oh! Fuck…,” you groaned breathlessly, almost curling up on yourself as pleasure shot through your body.

“Tell me you’re my good girl,” he commanded, “tell me you’re mine.”

You whimpered and nodded quickly, "I’m your good girl…just yours, o-only yours. Please, sir, I..I need more.”

He kissed his way down your stomach, his trim beard scratching against your skin. Your pajama pants were slid down your legs along with your panties and he hooked a hand under each knee, pushing them up so that you were bent in half, with your legs spread. You could feel your slick wetting your pussy and knew it would be wet down there. For a moment Daveed didn’t say anything, only looking with a small smirk on his face.

“Sir…please? Please, I’ll be good…,” you begged, feeling exposed.

“Hold yourself open for me, baby,” he ordered and your hands replaced his. You clung to your knees, feeling embarrassed but not wanting to disobey.

He slid a finger between your folds, not pushing in but just feeling the soft, smooth skin coated in your arousal. You whined and he responded by pressing against your clit without warning, surprising a startled yelp out of you. He took your moment of distraction and pushed the finger inside, moaning softly at how hot and tight it was.

“Ooh, kitten, you feel amazing. Fucking you is going to be incredible.”

He teased you relentlessly, thrusting the finger in and out at different speeds, angling it so that it never quite entered the same way. You mewled in frustration, the unpredictability keeping you on edge and distracting enough to keep your arousal simmering. Even as he added a finger the teasing didn’t end and you became so frustrated that tears started gathering in your eyes. Through your blurry vision you saw him looking at you, watching your face, dark eyes lit in smug satisfaction. You realized he was toying with you, purposely not letting you orgasm while he played with your body.

Your arms shook with the effort to keep holding your knees apart and the overstimulation on your nerves was quickly becoming painful. Sensing that your body wouldn’t hold out for much longer, Daveed pulled his fingers out and you gasped, half in exhaustion and half in relief for the chance to catch your breath. You felt his fingers prodding against your lips and you opened them without hesitation, licking away your own slick and moaning at the taste.

“Shit…baby, that’s fucking hot…,” Daveed breathed, gently pushing his fingers into your mouth.

He helped your hands unclench from around your knees, tsking at the nail marks you had left in the flesh from clinging so hard. You opened your legs as far as they would go and he was just about to settle between them when he suddenly looked up.

“Kitten, you got some condoms around here?” He asked, looking a bit sheepish. His own was in his wallet but right now he really didn’t want to go and get it.

The question was so sudden that it jolted you from your haze and made you laugh before waving over to the bedside table.

“Over there, top drawer.”

He scrambled over and dug around, chuckling at some of the other things he found. At his reaction you suddenly remembered that that was your drawer for ‘personal time’ and sprung up on the bed with a horrified gasp.

“Fucking hell,” you groaned, watching in horror as he pulled out not only a condom but also some of your toys, holding them up for inspection with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not even sure what some of these are, but I’m intrigued, kitten. You’re going to have to give me a little show-and-tell session later.”

You covered your face with your hands, flopping back on the bed in sheer embarrassment. Daveed laughed at your reaction and put everything back, minus the condom, crawling to you once more.

“Hey, hey, none of that. Nothing wrong with having some toys around, hm? That dildo in there was really impressive, lovely color too.”

You threw a pouty glare at him and smacked his chest, trying to cover your embarrassment with indignation.

“Yes, and if you don’t get your cock in me right now I’m going to replace you with my lovely colored impressive dildo.”

Daveed’s laugh shook his entire body as he tore open the condom and slid it on, shaking his head in amusement.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we kitten?”

He reached down and checked to make sure you were still wet, rubbing a bit at your clit to get you back in the mood. You felt the tip of his cock push against you and bit your lip, anticipating the initial breach. Daveed knew he was big, and sometimes it hurt, so he took his time, pushing in a bit followed by pulling back, and then pushing in some more. Your toes curled at the stretch, the sensitive nerves which lined your walls getting rubbed mercilessly. The feeling pushed out everything else from your brain until all you could focus on was Daveed, his cock in you, going deeper and deeper. He kept one hand on your hip to keep you steady as the other stroked your cheek comfortingly, eyes sharp to make sure he wasn’t hurting you.

With a grunt he bottomed out, groin pressed flush against you. Both of you were breathing hard and for a moment the only sound in the room was breathing. It didn’t take long, however, for you to grow impatient. You squirmed on the bed and circled your hips which made Daveed jerk. His hand on your hip tightened its grip as his head dropped, clearly trying not to just start thrusting.

“Fuck, baby girl…i-if you do that I won’t be able to control myself.”

You gave him an unimpressed look like he was stating the obvious. In response you only squirmed more, pulling yourself off his cock just a bit then pressing back steadily.

“That’s…the point…I won’t break, D-Daveed,” you begged heatedly.

He took a deep breath and used both hands to grasp your hips, pinning you down to the mattress so you can’t move. With a low growl he pulled back until only the tip was still inside then slammed back in with determination. You screamed as the stimulation overwhelmed everything else, your body turning into just a bundle of nerves. Daveed didn’t pause, continuing to drive his hips against you, plundering your body just as you wanted. You barely had any time to breathe, lungs burning as your throat turned hoarse from screaming. At some point coherency flew from your mind and you were reduced to crying out his name over and over, interspersed with senseless begging.

When you tried to grab onto his shoulders for support Daveed snarled and yanked your hands into his. He gathered your wrists into one hand and pressed them to the bed, above your head, leaving you immobilized and only capable of taking what he was giving. Your orgasm swelled up at an unbelievably fast rate as he rammed into you again and again. You could tell he, too, was getting close as his eyes turned hazy and his rhythm faltered. Wanting to see him go over first, you did your best to clench your muscles around his cock and lunged up as much as you could, nipping at his lips.

“C-come in me, sir, pl-please…want..your…cum…fill me up,” you goaded.

He let out a groan that vibrated from his body to yours as he shuddered, his orgasm overtaking him despite his best efforts. His hips grinded against yours and a part of you wished there wasn’t the condom in the way so you could feel his cum inside. Smug satisfaction settled on your face at having gotten him to climax first and even though you were still aching with need there was also a sense of power that washed over you.

Daveed pressed his head against your shoulder as he released your wrists, panting to catch his breath. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him close, running a hand up and down his shivering back, enjoying how the muscles rippled. It took a few minutes for him to get his bearing again, but when he did he had the most petulant look on his face, looking like someone had stolen his favorite toy.

“Th-that was so..fucking unfair, Y/N,” he grumbled as you laughed.

“What? I didn’t do anything,” you replied with an innocent smile.

He scoffed and gently pulled out, getting rid of the condom with a huff.

“You cheated, with your dirty little mouth and those awful words.”

You snickered and trailed a hand down your own body, slipping it between your legs to feel how stretched your opening was. Even though you couldn’t see, just through touch you could tell it was swollen and slick with wetness.

“Don’t blame me for giving voice to your fantasies,” you purred, eyes going hooded as you fingered yourself.

Daveed watched in fascination, sitting beside you on the bed. He reached over and added two of his fingers to yours making you moan.

“Hm..Pretty sure that wasn’t just my fantasy,” he said, using his thumb to also play with your clit.

You laughed shakily, using your free hand to pinch one of your nipples.

“G-guess I’m..ahh…busted…f..fuck..”

Daveed shifted, keeping his fingers where they were but moving so that he was hovering over you instead of sitting on the bed. He leaned down and nuzzled against your ear, trailing kisses down your neck as his fingers picked up speed.

“What other fantasies you got, baby? Getting tied down? Getting fucked from behind like a little bitch in heat? Should I cuff you to the bed? Spank that little ass until it’s red and aching? I’ll keep you tied down, unable to move, leave you there for me to come and fuck whenever I want. Shove a dildo in this sweet little pussy of yours so that you’re wet and ready for me all the time. Is that what you want? My lovely, obedient little kitten, my own little cum dumpster. I’ll stretch you until you’re screaming for mercy, shove my cock in your pussy as I plug up that ass. Yeah? Look at how turned on you are, such a little slut, aren’t you?”

The images his words brought to your mind had you almost sobbing as you nodded, fucking yourself on both of your fingers as the heat from earlier returned.

“Yesss…fuck…yes, Daveed, please…you’re little slut, a-anything you want.”

He pushed your hair back from your face and kissed your cheeks, down along your jaw, nipping and licking your lips until they were wet and reddened.

“Good girl, my good kitten, come for me baby girl, let me see how good you can be.”

You cried out as your orgasm flooded through you, the tension suddenly breaking as your muscles contracted tightly. It was so intense that you started shaking, tears mixing with gasping moans of relief and pleasure as Daveed continued to finger you through it. He didn’t stop until you mewled at the overstimulation, pushing his hand away with a soft whine. He wiped his fingers on your pajama shirt which had gotten tossed to the side, then pulled you into his arms where you promptly buried your face against his neck, needing a moment to recover.

“Such a good girl…my lovely kitten…my baby doll,” he murmured against your hair as you finally got your senses back and rubbed at your eyes to clear them.

“Mm nem…ook..’en…wi…nmt…”

Daveed laughed softly as he nudged you to pull your head back a bit.

“What was that, baby girl? Did your orgasm break you?”

You pouted and tried again, “I said I’m never going to be able to look at that kitten without thinking of sex with you.”

He snickered and smoothed a hand down your side, kissing you on the lips gently.

“Doesn’t sound like much of a problem to me. And if the thinking gets too much you can always just call me over, kitten.”

You lifted an eyebrow at him, “Are you offering to be my sex buddy? Call you over for a booty call whenever I want?”

Daveed chuckled and studied you contemplatively, “Well…if that’s what you’d like then that’s ok with me. But…maybe, if you’re open to the possibility of something more than just a ‘sex buddy’?”

You blinked as your brain processed that. You took in Daveed’s slightly apprehensive but hopeful look and smiled, suddenly feeling quite giddy.

“If you’re trying to court me, Daveed, you’re going to have to come up with a better date than rescuing kittens from the middle of flooded rivers. Maybe try two kittens and an avalanche next time,” you grinned, eyes dancing with delight.

He laughed and hugged you tightly littering butterfly kisses against your cheeks.

“I’ll do my best, princess. But before that how about a dinner date?”

At the mention of dinner your stomach growled with impressive intensity making you blush. Daveed snickered and poked your tummy making you squeak.

“Hm, sounds like all that sex made my kitten hungry. The rain’s died down, how about we get some delivery? I know this pizza place, 24 hour delivery.”

You nodded eagerly as you hopped up to grab the phone from your bedside table and handed it to him.

“Large, don’t care about the toppings so long as there’s meat. Throw in some chicken wings too if they have them,” you instructed.

Daveed dialed the number and grinned at you as he waited for someone to pick up.

“Then afterwards we can start on those toys you’ve squirreled away. I’m going to keep you busy all night, kitten, hope you’re ready.

You looked aghast as you grabbed a pillow to throw at him, causing him to laugh and race out of the room while trying to relay your order to the other person on the phone.

In the end, neither of you got much sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

That was waaaaaaay longer than I had planned. Hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and comments adored and worshiped :D

You can find me on tumblr:  
<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>


End file.
